star_trek_sovereignfandomcom-20200213-history
Policies
Roleplaying *Godmodding is not allowed. Saying "Bob shoots a phaser beam at Fred." is an example of godmodding. Instead, say "Bob attempts to shoot a phaser beam at Fred." This means Fred can be either hit, or he can attempts to block/dodge the phaser beam. *Metagaming is not allowed. Using out-of-character knowledge in-character. If somebody plans to decompress a cargo bay once a character is in there, your character can't just avoid it "just because". *Over-powering a character is not allowed. This means your character is doing something that would be deemed "impossible". A Human or a Vulcan simply cannot lift a small to medium sized boulder. However, a Klingon might. *Having your character stun all the people in a room without somebody attempting to stun your character is highly unlikely. Keep in mind reaction times. *Star Trek episodes and movies are considered "canon". Do not use information that is not mentioned in either episodes or movies. *A game moderator controls the end results of any attempted actions. This is to reduce Godmodding. Chat *Inappropriate language is not allowed. *Sexual discussion is not allowed. This is a PG-13 wiki. There will be no loopholes. *Threats are not allowed. Any threats will be grounds for infinite blocking. Serious threats will be reported to wikia staff. *Insults are not allowed. If you do not like what a user has to say, ignore said user. *All-caps are not allowed. This is seen as "yelling" and is considered rude. *Refusing PM from a chat moderator is not allowed. This is for the security of chat. *Spamming is not allowed. Do not spam non-sense words, links, ads, or emoticons. *Inactivity is not allowed. Remaining in chat without any activity will result in a kick. *Asking for personal information is not allowed. The exchange of personal information with a minor without parental consent is illegal. *Provocative topic discussion is not allowed. Topics regarding religion, politics, etc. can easily become heated. Discussions must be kept to a minimum or in PM. *Harassment, cyberstalking, cybersex, cyberbullying, and threats in PM is not allowed. Contact an administrator if any of the former are occurring. Images *You may not use an actor or actress who has been in Star Trek as a model. *You may not use an existing model unless permission from the user is obtained. *You may not use copyrighted photos. *You may reserve a model for two months, but after that time it will be considered "back in circulation". Inactivity *Any user who has not edited for over 30 days is considered inactive. *Any users who have Rights will be demoted to regular user after considered inactive. *If a user has a character in Starfleet, that character will be replaced. *If a user notifies an administrator of possible inactivity, they will retain their status. Until said user returns, any characters in Starfleet will be temporarily replaced. General Any of the following will result in blocking, as per our blocking policy- *Parading *Vandalism *Spam *Inappropriate account naming *Harassing *Blanking pages *Sockpuppeting *Personal attacks *Cussing *Insulting *Plagiarizing Blocking The first three offences will result in a warning. The next two offences will result in a week block each. The final offence will result in a permanent ban from the wiki. Depending on offence, this policy may change. Category:Wiki Command Category:Policy